Persona NX: The Game of Fate/Personas
*║ means that the Persona can only be acquired through a Persona fusion accident. *◇ means that the Persona belongs to a party member other than the protagonist. Main Character's Personas The Main Character is capable of possessing multiple Personas at once. They can change the Persona they have equipped any time outside of battle, or once per turn during battle. Though this section is free-to-edit, there are specific guidelines. Primarily, it is requested that you only add canon Nintendo content. Jumpman "This is the point of no return. Like it or not, your adventure begins here. You may think that the odds are overwhelming, and that you cannot stand against the coming storm. But remember that all of the greatest adventurers have humble, innocent beginnings. I am you. You are me. Say my name, and take your first giant leap towards becoming a hero!" Navi "Hey! I'm Navi! Starting now, I'm going to be your companion and guide! Now, let's get going, you lazybones!" Hammer Bro. "Name's Hammer Bro.! You're probably askin', 'Who exactly are you the bro of?' Starting now... You!! Let's roll, bro!" Pichu "I'm Pichu! Pweased to meet'chu, sir! I tend to have twouble usin' my electwicity, but I'll twy my hawdest to help you!" Shiori Ren's Personas Off The Hook "There is no denying who you are anymore. You are too different to blend in - that much is brutally obvious by now. But why run from it? Embrace your strangeness, and revel in the uniqueness. Let the light that lies dormant within you split open your shell and shine through. We are you and you are us. Say our name with your voice raised in pride!" Squid Sisters TBA! Takako Youko's Personas Medusa "Surely you must realize that continuing your path of isolation is no longer an option you are willing to take. Your attempts to protect her from yourself only caused her unbearable pain, and enough is enough. It is time to face yourself. If not for your own sake, then for her sake. I am thee, and thou art I. Speak my name, and reclaim your place as the friend she needs!" Palutena TBA! Akira Makoto's Personas Xord "So you're a pawn. Big whoop. But what good's whining going to do you? It's time to do what you do best - rebel. And this time, you're gonna make it count. So let's cut to the chase already. I'm you! You're me! Now say my name, and make it snappy! We're gonna show that backstabbing bastard what happens when his mistreated pawns rally against him!" Yaldabaoth TBA! Riku Kenji's Personas Dodongo "TBA!" Volga TBA! Ayane Keiko's Personas Maribelle "TBA!" Cecilia TBA! Katsorou Osamu's Personas Alph "TBA!" Captain Olimar TBA! Saburo Minoru's Personas Matthew "TBA!" Isaac TBA! Kazuo Ryo and Keiko Kyou's Personas Paula/Ness "TBA!" Lucas/Kumatora TBA! Hinata Sora's Personas Mechanica "TBA!" Dr. Coyle TBA! Yuu Haruka's Personas Type: NULL "TBA!" Sylvally TBA! Shun Naomi's Personas Samurai Drummer "TBA!" Wandering Samurai TBA! Kaoru Kohaku's Personas Meta Knight "TBA!" Morpho Knight TBA! Category:Subpages Category:Personas